It is well-known in the art to connect dual-in-line integrated circuits to a circuit board by soldering a connector to the circuit board and releasably inserting the I.C. leads into the connector. The I.C. may thereafter be disengaged from the connector for repair or replacement. In some applications, it is desirable to mate the I.C. and the connector prior to soldering the connector to the circuit board. A disadvantage associated with this method of connection is that, during the soldering process, flux and solder tend to wick up the connector contact tail and contaminate the I.C. leads. Thus, the I.C. may become affixed to the connector preventing disengagement of the I.C. from the connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,267 discloses an attempt to remedy the wicking problem.
However, the '267 connector is complex and comparatively expensive to manufacture. The '267 connector requires a stop member, integrally formed within each connector recess to stem the flow of solder into the connector. Because the integrally formed stop member within the connector has heretofore been considered necessary to remedy the wicking problem, molding the '267 connector is a relatively complex and expensive process.
It has now been discovered that the wicking problem can be remedied using an improved self-sealing connector which does not require a stop member and which is therefore both simpler and cheaper to manufacture than previous connectors.